


That Perfect Girl Is Gone

by Eoraptor



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 02:02:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6496477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eoraptor/pseuds/Eoraptor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A precursor of sorts to my "Let It Go" song fic. Teenage Shego living in that infamous moment. ONESHOT</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Perfect Girl Is Gone

**Author's Note:**

> AN: T for Teen for mild language. "Let it Go,""Frozen," "Kim Possible" and all related characters Copyright The Walt Disney Company. This work is a derivative, not for profit. Please, Enjoy.

Winter in Go City… A fresh lake-effect snowfall tonight almost canceled the Gala. It’s so fresh that there’s not even eagle tracks out on the frozen lake. Up here, in the quiet above the verb-shaped tower I can almost feel like Empress of my own Queendom.

Then the door opens and I’m reminded that the Gala wasn’t actually canceled. Noise breaks in on my Queendom of Darkness and heat billows up from inside the building, just like the heat billowing up inside me at the intrusion.

It’s Hego, come to remind me again to behave myself. Best Behavior. No one needs to know you went a little overboard today. Just don’t let anyone downstairs see that side of you. They never have to know.

I can’t keep it inside me anymore. The disgust, the anger, the pain and the rage. I turn around, eye my brother, spit; and let it go. I give him both barrels, through the roof door, down through the stairwell, and into the plaza of Go Tower, singes on the door to either side of where he stood.

Yeah, now they know.

Another blast of disgust. I turn away from the now-welded door. Right now I really don’t care what they’re going to say over the charred carcass of my brother. That shitstorm is nothing compared to what is wailing inside me.

I leap down off of the G-O tower, plummeting five stories heedless. Only in the last five feet or so do I let go a blast of the fury inside to slow my fall. Another flick of my barely restrained abilities, unleashing powers and fury at the very island itself. I propel myself out and across the ice; no coat, no cape…

I don’t care, the cold never bothered me anyway.

It’s funny how a little distance makes your problems seem so small… All those fears he used to control me? Up here on the hill that overlooks the other shore of the lake I can’t even remember why I was afraid at all.

I look at my track across the lake… great swooping arcs… jagged, deadly walls of ice; flash-melted, and just as quickly refrozen by the wind in my wake. Powers I was never allowed to use before. Well, Fuck limits… fuck backstops and civillians and you know what? Fuck common sense.

No more right and wrong, no more concern for others… no more rules! I hurl a blast free of my fist, devastating three of the old-growth trees along the hill in one blast and sending a wave of shivers of wood outward in the same sort of arc I’d left across the lake.

It feels good. It feels like Freedom to just let it go.

I raise my hands to the sky and blast forth with every erg in me, and every hurt and rage and restraint finally breaking free. My power basting straight upwards, through the troposphere, through the stratosphere, right into the ionosphere, connecting me to the very power of the Earth and Sky.

My body made a bridge between Heaven and Earth, I feel the good little girl inside me burning away, leaving behind just a hard green crystal in its wake, cold and faceted.

A new me climbs free of the crater, fogged with steam from the water vapour and the last of the energy I called down on me. I’ll never go back to that tower. That building full of little boys playing at being men. That is in the past.

Looking around at the devastation I’ve wrought in the moonlight, I realize a glare of ice has formed on my clothes. Smirking, and not caring the scar I’ve left on the landscape between crater and felled lumber, I simply allow my body to glow. First evaporating the water, and then burning away the ridiculous little mask on my face, the one piece of my uniform not fire-proofed.

Before my eyes, which I force to myself keep open, it’s like a brilliant green dawn breaking; blazing forth and then fading away into an even light around me as the dry trees catch light.

And so here I stand in the firestorm, like the light of day… like I said… the cold never fucking bothered me anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Digging waaaaaaay back into the archives for this one. More than 2 years. I actually wrote this before I wrote “Let It Go,” but wasn’t entirely satisfied with it. Consider it to be Shego living in those moments, rather than flashing back to them, though this story did directly influence the other. Anyways, enjoy, and remember, the cold never- erm no, I mean REVIEWS = Love and Sharing is Caring!


End file.
